


Who needs wifi anyway?

by TripleRainbow



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Human AU, olympic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleRainbow/pseuds/TripleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's just here because of Steven. And that hot Italian swimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs wifi anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have absolutely no idea how sports or the Olympics work. Seriously. No clue. I had to google what a swimming cap was called.

Peridot was just looking for decent wifi. She didn't even want to be at the Olympics anyway. If it weren't for Steven and the super hot swimmer from Italy, she probably would've stayed at home. Except the Italian swimmer wasn't even on until this afternoon due to rescheduling, so she was currently pretty annoyed.  
"Go to the Olympics with us, they said. It'll be fun, they said," Peridot muttered as she fiddled with her phone. Still no service. She huffed and pushed open another door without looking.   
Ding! wifi detected.  
"Finally!" Another voice said, grabbing her shoulder. Peridot fumbled her phone. "You're twenty minutes late! Do you have any idea what you're costing us?"   
"Uh... what?" She said as she recovered her phone. She jerked away from the person pushing her farther into the room. The room full of people in swim suits and googles. This was obviously not the visitors center.  
Peridot looked back at the door, gulping when she saw the sign on the door.   
'Employees and Contestants only! DO NOT ENTER!'  
"Get changed!" A suit was shoved into her hands and she stumbled into the changing room. Dumping the spandex in disgust, she turned around.  
"Actually, I think there's been some kind of mistahhh- whoa."  
That was Italian Super Hot Girl. In real life. Like ten feet away.  
What was she saying again?  
"Hey," the woman said, staring at her hard. Peridot blinked. "I'm still going to win."  
"H-ha! Yes! You sure will!" Peridot replied loudly. The swimmer raised a brow but shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulder.   
"Whatever."   
The woman walked out, leaving Peridot staring after her. A full moment of silence went by.  
"I am such a clod," she sighed. Turning to the spandex swimwear on the ground, she hummed thoughtfully.   
She couldn't very well go through with this. Everyone would know she wasn't a real athlete, let alone a professional swimmer. And what would they do when they found out? Was there even a law? There was probably a law.  
But on the other hand...  
\----  
Lapis Lazuli stretched as she waited for the announcer to call them. This was the moment she'd been waiting for her whole life. Her first year at the Olympics. She was taking home gold no matter what.  
To her left, the last minute Canadian replacement stumbled out of the changing room. The short one looked confused and out of place. Lapis wondered how she even qualified. She didn't have the right build for a swimmer really. There wasn't enough muscle.   
Lapis was sure something was off about the replacement, but she wasn't one to focus on the minor things. The gold medal for free style 50k was nearly in her reach. Nothing short of a tropical storm was going to distract her.  
Tucking her blue hair under her swimming cap, she listened as the announcer rabbled on. As events were narrated, the Canada represent sidled up next to her. Lapis mentally sighed.  
"So... Italy, huh?"  
"No, I'm actually American. I just like to wear Italy on my tag to confuse people," Lapis bit back sacastically. The shorter woman blushed and visibly shrank back.  
Lapis might've felt a little guilty, but on the other hand, she didn't at all. They were rivals after all. No one was stopping her from getting gold.  
"Are all Italians like this or just you?" the Canadian muttered to herself. Lapis gritted her teeth.  
"If you're referring to my crappy attitude, then no, it's only to annoying noobs like you," she said coldly.  
"Ah! N-no, I didn't mean it like that!"  
Lapis looked at the flustered blonde. "Then how did you mean it?"  
"I meant are all Italians this... pleasing to look at."  
Blink. "Are... are you flirting with me?"  
The other woman looked away. Lapis was genuinely confused.  
"Hypothetically, if I was, what would you say?"  
The swimmer thought for a second, giving the cute Canadian a quick once over. Eh, why not?  
"I'd say that I didn't catch your name."  
Smiling widely, she stuck out her hand and said, "Peridot."  
"Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli," she responded, ignoring the offered hand and smiling softly instead.  
"Ya know, swimmimg sure takes a lot of energy. Maybe we should get some dinner or coffee after this?" Peridot asked hopefully.   
Lapis paused. Might as well humor the girl. "Are you paying?"  
"S-sure! Of course! I asked, after all." She said confidently then drooped. "Does that mean yes?"  
Grabbing a pen off the bench, Lapis scribbled her number on Peridot's arm. It would be washed off in the chlorine water anyway. The look on the other swimmer's face was priceless. Lapis would be too busy winning to meet up with Peridot after the race, so she couldn't ask her to rewrite her number. Flawless plan.  
"Don't loose it," Lapis told her, smirking.  
The door to the locker rooms slammed open.   
"Sorry I'm late, got stuck signing autographs," the new comer said, before freezing in place.  
"Who are you?"  
Lapis looked between the short blonde and the new woman who was already dressed in Olympic styled swimwear.   
"I'm, uh... leaving!" Said Peridot, scooping up her clothes before bolting out the door.  
The real Canadian representive looked at her. "What was that all about?"  
Lapis shrugged, turning back to the event. Frowning slightly, she realized Peridot still had her number. With a deeper frown, she also realized she didn't really mind.   
\---  
Peridot was victory dancing as she typed Lazuli's number into her phone. She would be sure to call her after the competition was over. Laughing to herself, she headed back to her seat with a skip in her step.  
Who needed wifi anyway?


End file.
